Happy With Harry
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: During Harry's period of memory loss in Spiderman 3, he begins a relationship with Peter, and Peter finally decides to tell him the truth about his father. Movieverse. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, while Harry is ignorant of his past in Spiderman 3, Peter and him get involved in a relationship and Peter decides he has to tell Harry what really happened to his father. It's slash. Don't like, don't read. Flames are ignored, by the way. It's based off the movies, obviously. Enjoy.**

**A Perfect Life with Harry**

Everything had fallen into place. And now, why did Peter have to ruin it?

After Harry had lost parts of his memory, his vendetta against Spiderman and his anger towards Peter, all of his feelings of anger and hate, were replaced with feelings of love. Harry Osborne had admitted to Peter that he was in love with him. And after that, everything changed for the better. Peter realized he had feelings for Harry too. He always had. Mary Jane understood and was forgiving and nice about it, reassuring him they good just be good friends.

So as Peter lay, warm, safe in his lovers arms, why was telling him the truth all he could think about? Why did he feel the need to explain to him what had happened to his father, really. Peter pulled away from the other man's grasp and sat up in bed, reaching for his robe that lay somewhere on the floor. He found it and quietly slipped into it, the cloth snug against his bare body, and headed downstairs for some water.

Peter and Harry had even bought a place together, and were like your average homosexual couple. They scared homophobes, were as cute as ever, and had plenty of sex. But Peter still felt the need to tell Harry, and decided that he would, in the morning.

"Pete?" A weary voice came from the stairs. Peter heard footsteps and Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "What are you doing up?" Harry had not taken the same measures to clothe himself, so he stood, naked, looking tiredly at his boyfriend.

"I couldn't sleep," Peter walked casually over to him, fully awake now.

"I got up for work," Harry explained, without being asked to. "What's bothering you?" He wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him against his hard muscled chest.

"I need to tell you something," Peter said, "Something you don't remember."

"Alright, what's up?" Harry said, yanking his pajama pants on, which had been lying innocently on the tile by the refrigerator.

"Can you sit down?" Peter asked, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table, and then sitting across from it. Harry obeyed looking at Peter with a confused, and curious, expression. "So, I think I'm just gonna say it. Before you lost your memory, you and me, we weren't friends. You hated me because you thought I killed your father. Because you saw Spiderman laying his corpse on a bed in your house and you later found out that Spiderman and me, well, we're one in the same."

"Wait, Spiderman is you?" Harry asked, kinda slow.

"Yes," Peter said, "See, your father was the Green Goblin, one of the villains that tried to kill me. In one of our fights, he attempted to pierce me with his glider, but I jumped out of the way and it hit him instead. I brought him home because I knew you'd want his body."

"Oh, well why didn't you just explain, when we weren't friends?" Harry asked.

"I tried, but you wouldn't allow me too. And you lost your memory because you came to kill me, and well, accidentally got hurt in the process."

"I'm glad I sat down," Harry said thoughtfully, "So is that all, like there's nothing else to tell me? No secrets?"

"Well, there's the fact that I love you, but that's not much a secret," Peter whispered. Harry smiled.

"Nope, that's not a secret at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Replying to comments: You guys may underestimate the powers of love. Harry forgave him easily because he realized there was no reason to be pissed, once Peter explained, and you'll get some "Happy with Harry-ness" right now. **

**R and R.**

**Dinner Time**

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry yelled smiling as we walked into the door.

"Hey, I'm just finishing dinner," Peter replied from the kitchen, as Harry made his way to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey love," Harry said, kissing him lightly on the lips, then heading to the stairs to change out of his work clothes, "What's for dinner?"

"Steak. I know it's your favorite. Then I made mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, salad, macaroni and cheese, glazed baby carrots, and I picked up a package of fruit salad on one of my little rendezvous today as Spiderman."

"And what's for dessert?" Harry asked, back in the kitchen. He grabbed Peter from behind and wrapped his arms around him, and then he asked, mildly perverted, "Same thing as last night?"

Peter smiled and kissed Harry again, "Dessert _is_ the best part of the meal." Harry helped set the table and bring all of the hot food over.

"So how was work?" Peter asked, as he dished out some salad onto his plate.

"Good, I hired some new people into my firm. They're good people. You may know one of them, Gwen Stacey?" Harry said.

"Yeah, we're lab partners. Spiderman saved her too, when she fell off a building."

"She's a pretty little thing, but she isn't very bright. Speaking of Spiderman, how did things go today with New York crime?" Harry asked.

"Slow today," Peter said, "Not much action."

"And that's…" Harry trailed.

"Good," Peter nodded, "Less people in danger."

"Alright. I know you love the action of it, so I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing," Harry explained.

"So, Mary Jane called," Peter continued their conversation by moving to the next subject, "She's back of Broadway. Starting Chicago next month."

"We'll have to go," Harry said.

"I told her we would. She said she'd leave tickets opening night," Peter said.

"And things with you two are…" Harry trailed.

"Better. I mean she were fine when I explained about us, but things were a little awkward. But they're better now."

"Good, that's good," Harry said.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Peter asked.

"I have to meet a few of the guys for drinks," Harry sighed, "Business is aggravating."

"Well I'll do the dishes and I'll serve dessert when you get back," Peter said. Harry smiled and finished his food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doesn't the title of this chapter just make you laugh?**

**Special Moments**

Harry got back late from his meeting, looking irritated and overworked. Peter was on the balcony of their apartment, starring absently at the stars.

"Hey honey," Harry said, stepping out into the night air.

"How was the meeting?" Peter asked, as Harry kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Bad. I'm so fucking tired. I hate work."

"And then he spread joy with his cheery mood," Peter grinned.

"I'm sorry; I'm just tired and stressed."

"Will dessert make you feel better?" Peter asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes it would," Harry licked his lips. Once catching up with Peter, before he could enter the kitchen, Harry pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"I was referring to the pie I made," Peter said.

"I wasn't," Harry said, leading him up the stairs, without taking his lips off of him.

"Dessert's downstairs."

"Nope, it's upstairs, you just don't know it yet," Harry said, kissing his neck hungrily.

"I love it when you come home from work all pissed and start randomly getting horny," Peter said, mockingly, as Harry shut the door to their bedroom and led him to the bed swiftly.

**Reviews would be awesome if you have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the end, leave a review pleases. This story is purely fluff, I realize that, but that's the way I like it.**

**Pie is Yummy**

"I'm still hungry," Peter whispered. He was lying in Harry's arms, sheets twisted around their bare bodies, darkness covering the room.

"Pie sounds good," Harry said, "We should have brought that up with us earlier."

"God knows what that pie would have been used for if we had," Peter chuckled.

"Probably something tasty," Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes, getting out of bed. He grabbed Harry's shirt and put it loosely over his body as he headed downstairs. He came back a minute later with the pie plate and two forks.

"Good service at this place," Harry grinned, taking the food from Peter so he could get back in bed, dropping the shirt on the floor. "What type of pie we got here?"

"Apple," Peter answered, snuggling back into Harry's arms.

"My favorite thing in the world to eat," Harry said, then casting a glance at Peter, "Well, second thing." Peter smiled and dug his fork into the pie.

OOO

When Peter woke up, he was surprised to find Harry still lying next to him, not yet at work. Harry was too awake, and starring absently at Peter.

"Morning."

"Good morning," Harry said, emphasizing the good. "Funny story, I was getting up for work, and you were just too beautiful to leave."

"Isn't it funny how stuff like that happens?" Peter asked, smiling.

"I love you Peter."

"So you say," Peter smiled, "Continuously."

"But I do, I really do."

"Well, I suppose I love you too," Peter grinned, "Maybe just a little bit."

"You're a bad liar," Harry said.

"Well I try," Peter whispered.

**See now, isn't that just cute?**


End file.
